I'm There Within You
by Dark Eyed Mermaid
Summary: Akane's temper has gotten the best of her once again, and Ranma can't take it anymore...R for language, graphic angst, and lemony goodness
1. Fire from Heaven

Ciao, baby- Ok I don't own Ranma, but it never hurts to dream. This fic is dedicated to my friend, co-writer, muse and fellow anime dork Kat14 (TE AMO!!) OK guys, here's the deal. I write, you review... write... review... do we understand each other? I hope so, cuz heres chapter one! Hope to hear from ya, Dark Eyed Mermaid P.S. if you want to send flames, send away, I can use them to line the cat's litter box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey... um... Akane."  
  
A twenty-four year old Akane Tendo looked up from her magazine.  
  
"What's up Ranma?"  
  
It had been almost eight years since Ranma and Akane's last failed attempt at a wedding, and after the chaos it ensued, the fathers decided that it would make more sense to wait.  
  
Kodachi, Kuno, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga had never been punished by the law for destroying the wedding, or nearly killing all concerned, but they had been punished in other ways. Ranma had finally stopped playing the nice guy, and completely cut off Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo from his life, telling them he "would make them pay if they ever dared show their faces there again." Kuno and Ryoga he didn't bother to threaten, he just made them pay. After their final painful session with Ranma, Ryoga and Kuno both inwardly admitted failure to win Akane's heart. One morning, about three months after the wedding from hell, Sasuke found a note on his master's pillow, saying that he was leaving home, and not to look for him.  
  
Her brother's disappearance had been the last straw for Kodachi. She had lost touch with reality entirely, and was now in a mental hospital, where it looked like she would remain for the rest of her life.  
  
Shampoo, once realizing that she had failed to bring home a husband, decided that Mousse was better than nothing, while telling herself that she could always divorce him and make some money if necessary.  
  
Ukyo and Ryoga had perhaps, the most satisfactory ending. After coming to terms that they had both lost the loves of their lives, they found kindred spirits in each other. One fine day a hungry customer walked over to Ucchan's and was disappointed to find a notice on the door saying "CLOSED FOR BUSINESS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE. –UCCHAN." While Ucchan herself was nowhere to be found.  
  
After a few years of investigation, Ranma and Akane were thrilled to hear that Ryoga and Ukyo had eloped, and were now living in Hokkaido, perfectly happy, and expecting a child.  
  
The last eight years had always been on the back burner of Akane's mind, but she and Ranma considered the whole fiancée issue over and done with.  
  
... "What's up Ranma?"  
  
Ranma sat down in the chair opposite her. By now, Ranma and Akane had both left the dojo, and were living (much to their fathers' dismay) in separate apartments on different sides of Tokyo. Akane had come over at Ranma's request, telling her he had to talk to her, but she had been sitting in the living room reading for the past twenty minutes, while she heard him mumble to himself in his bedroom.  
  
Ranma faced his fiancée with his deep blue eyes, then looked at his lap and sighed.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea how to say this... bear with me Akane... this isn't easy."  
  
Akane stared at him. Ranma lost for words?  
  
He once again looked into Akane's eyes. God, they were beautiful eyes. So dark and liquid like melted chocolate. Ranma mentally kicked himself for ever calling her a tomboy or anything else that degraded her beauty.  
  
"Akane... I don't know how to say this, or even how you'll take it, but it has to be said. Once it is, I can feel I've at least made one accomplishment in my life."  
  
Akane nodded. "Whatever it is you have to say Ranma, I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
Ranma still couldn't believe how much Akane had changed over the past few years. When she was eighteen she had started taking anger management, and although she resented having to do it, she wasn't nearly as hot tempered as she had been, and she was a much better listener. Ranma felt they had only gotten closer since the wedding disaster, and he hoped to God he wasn't wrong.  
  
Ranma took Akane's hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. He wondered how even after all her life of hard training, sun exposure, multiple injuries, and ridding the world of evil her skin could be so soft and fair.  
  
He took a deep breath to steady his pounding heart. It didn't work.  
  
"Akane ...Iloveyou."  
  
Akane stared again. "You... what?" she asked, even though she had heard perfectly well what he had said.  
  
"It's true, Akane. It's always been true, even if you don't believe me. I think I've been in love with you since I first saw you, but I never admit it to myself or anyone else. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I know that getting engaged to you was the best thing that ever happened to me, even though you told me all those times that you hated me."  
  
Akane turned red. It was true that she had said some terrible things to Ranma... why had she been so blind??  
  
"So... there you are Akane. You know how I feel. Now... I'll leave it up to you."  
  
Ranma once again looked down at his lap. Had he done the right thing? Or had he just royally screwed things up for himself... again. Then he felt Akane's soft fingers brush under his chin and she gently brought his face up to look at hers. Her shining eyes looked into his, with an expression he couldn't quite read...it looked like a combination of happiness, relief, and some other emotions that are beyond human comprehension.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I-Love-You. Do I have to spell it out for you, baka?" Ranma laughed, and Akane started to laugh, and as she did, she felt Ranma's soft lips press gently against hers.  
  
This was so different then any other kiss they had shared, not that they'd had any real ones. Now that she thought of it, the only times they had "kissed" were when they did that traumatizing Romeo and Juliet, and then once when Ranma was in Neko-form, and didn't even know what he was doing.  
  
Akane started slightly as she felt Ranma's tongue slide across her lip, and she opened her mouth slightly to let him in. Ranma slid his tongue into Akane's mouth, and reveled in her taste. She tasted of sweet honey and oranges, and every wonderful thing that the gods ever created, Ranma could sense here within Akane.  
  
Without words he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, never for a second breaking the connection. Akane barely noticed as Ranma picked her up. She felt she could have been hovering a mile off the ground and she would not have noticed. She was in love, she was loved, and that was all that mattered. Fire could have rained down from the heavens, blood could have poured into the waters, a thousand plagues could have not drawn Akane from the blissful euphoria she got from being in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
Ranma carefully laid Akane on the bed and climbed on top of her. He had no fear of hurting her. One of the things that had attracted him to her was her strength, both physical and mental. Akane shivered as Ranma slowly pushed up her shirt and gently massaged her breasts. He was so gentle; you'd never know it from looking at him, but the way he touched her was the way one would handle a priceless piece of glass. Ranma caressed Akane's stomach, then after a short pause took his mouth off hers. Akane whined in protest, and he laughed softly. Ranma stroked her thighs and planted small kisses up from her stomach to her breastbone, and as he did he undid her tight, white blouse, button by button. He opened her shirt revealing her black bra, the bra that some overpowering feeling had told Akane to put on that morning. Akane swooped down and met his mouth with hers. She couldn't stand it anymore. He was torturing her, and all she wanted was to get him as close to her as possible. As they kissed, Ranma slowly eased his hand under Akane's short green skirt. Akane gave a soft cry as she felt Ranma stroke her clit, and almost screamed with want as he slowly pushed his finger inside her.  
  
"There must be something wrong with this" Akane thought, "Nothing right could possibly be this good".  
  
Then something happened. Akane would never know exactly what triggered it, or why it happened just when it did, but what happened in the moment Akane Tendo received her first kiss from Ranma, would change both of their lives forever. It happened like a bolt of lightning; hit her like a ton of bricks. Before her very eyes, Akane saw all of them: Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, even that weird bimbo Ranma's dad had tried to hook him up with and he had to beat her in a take-out race. They were all there. Akane watched as they all mocked her, kissed her fiancé, made a fool of her. Shampoo kissing Ranma, Ukyo chasing him in her skimpy little chef's outfit, Kodachi lying practically on top of Ranma about to kiss him, on her own roof, no over her own BEDROOM no less!!!  
  
What the hell did he take her for?? Who did he think he was? Did he think she was as easily bought as the others? No fucking way!!  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!"  
  
Akane shoved Ranma off her. He fell to the floor and stared up at her.  
  
"What do you take me for?? I'm not just one of your bitches you low-life asshole!! I am your legal, legitimate, fiancée, and I always have been!!"  
  
"Akane-" Ranma tried, but he was cut off abruptly.  
  
"Don't talk to me! I'm no fool. I'm not going to fall into your trap you lecherous liar! No way! From this day forward you can consider this engagement over!! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
And with her head held high, Akane straightened her clothes and marched out of the apartment, slamming the door with a loud bang as she went.  
  
Ranma sat on the floor. He sat for so long he forgot he was there. He forgot that Tokyo existed, that his parents existed, that his "fiancées" existed, that he existed. But Akane existed. Akane existed larger than life. And she filled the room for hours, days, months, and years after she had gone. Ranma did not sit there for years, but he did sit there for hours, as evening came, until evening came, then he finally allowed himself to exist again. Ranma rose out of the ashes he had melted into long enough to think to himself:  
"Akane...what did I do wrong?"  
  
-R & R-  
  
*~* Dark Eyed Mermaid*~* 


	2. Moses, the 1st Plague, Beautiful Poison

Hey guys!  
  
A.N. READ IF YOU WERE CONFUSED: I got a bunch of reviews (thank you 10x to animekay, Lil DJ Bunnie, Tigerlilly, Mirado the Black Warrior, Cheese, xxSamurai89xx, Lord Shinji, and others I LOVE YOU ALL!!) but many were along the lines of "say what?", and I was asked to please explain what the hell happened. The deal was that Akane, As all you Ranma freaks will know, has a nasty habit of jumping to conclusions, being jealous, suspicious, and senselessly violent. Anger management allowed her to control her anger, but when Ranma held her, she saw (in her mind, they weren't there literally), all the "fiancées" grabbing him, jumping him, kissing him, etc., and her old jealousy and temper just came out full blown after being repressed for so long, and she reverted to her old habits of acting like a jealous bitch who wouldn't let Ranma have a word in edgeways. Hope this cleared up a few things, or at least didn't make you more confused. Oh, a few commented on the fact that I had like no spaces at the beginning. Ironically I am usually scarily picky about that, but this time I forgot. I reloaded it so it's better now, but thank you to Pilgrim and Kinai for pointing it out.  
  
Let me know if you have any more questions,  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid  
  
P.S.- this chapter contains drug use and suicide. If you don't like that don't read it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma sat in his bathtub, holding a small bottle in his hand. He was naked from the waist up, and he shivered remembering that he had left a window open.  
  
"Oh well", he thought. "It doesn't matter now. Being cold's the least of my worries."  
  
Ranma turned the bottle over in his hand, wondering what he should do with its contents. It contained something that he had only once used when he was nineteen, a time when his life was at its peak of misery, and had been briefly at peace with himself. But his sense of self-respect was great enough that he had never used it again. When Ranma was nineteen his mother had died of cancer, and he never let himself forget that he had never said goodbye, told her he loved her, or told her the truth about his curse. Worst still, she had not seen him in his male form since he had been six years old, so she had died never having seen her son be a man, in any context.  
  
"At least you died respecting me, mom. It's probably good you didn't live to see me commit this dishonorable act."  
  
Ranma reached to the floor to where he had dropped a small locked box, and not bothering with the key, broke the lock with no trouble at all. Inside was a hypodermic needle. He took it out and turned it over in his hand. Ranma at this point decided that his mind, which he had always been told was a terrible thing to waste, was a fantastic thing to waste. A wonderful thing to waste. It had caused him nothing but trouble since that day he first opened it and received a memory, and he wanted it to die along with his spirit.  
  
Ranma took the syringe out of its plastic wrapper and stuck the needle into the bottle. He began to draw the contents into the syringe. 5 milliliters, 10 milliliters, 15, 20...  
  
"What the hell" thought Ranma, and filled it to 35 milliliters. He put the bottle on the rim of the tub, and took the needle in his right hand.  
  
"I'm sorry mom", Ranma thought, and plunged the needle deep into the crook of his elbow.  
  
The poison, the deadly poison, the beautiful, sweet, terrible deadly poison swept through Ranma's body. He could feel it surge through his bloodstream, he could hear his brain, blood, organs, his whole body screaming, crying, begging him for mercy. He smiled to himself. Ranma was punishing his brain, his mind. It had never shown him mercy. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a beautiful poison for a painful life.  
  
Ranma sank back into the tub. He knew that now was the time. He could do what he had to do. He couldn't have before, but he could now. He reached up and took something small and shiny off the shelf above him. It was thin, it was metal, it was very, very sharp. It was deadly.  
  
Ranma held out his arm. The same arm that had betrayed his body and given him one last good feeling. It was a treacherous arm, and it was going to be punished. Ranma knew with the last ounce of reason he still possessed that this was no Seppuku or Hara Kari. This was suicide. Simple, dirty, dishonorable suicide. He knew as he lay back on the rim of the tub, that he would never see heaven. But he didn't care. He just wanted out. For it all to be over. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He had read somewhere that when one did this, one felt a sense of release. A sense of relief in the thought that it was almost over. But he didn't. Ranma didn't feel anything except the steady dripping sound. The sound began to annoy him, and he decided that the tub should be filled with water. Ranma turned on the hot tap with his foot, and the sound of the water filling the tub rushing around him thudded through his head.  
  
Ranma remembered as a child, his mother reading him the Bible. His favorite story had been about Moses, and the plagues brought upon the Egyptians.  
  
"I am Moses," thought Ranma. "As I sit here, the water turns to blood. I bring plague upon this world. I AM a plague to this world... to my father, to the Tendos... to Akane ..."  
  
Ranma began to see his life flash before his eyes. He saw himself at age three. He had just been yelled at by his father for crying after cutting his knee. His father told him to be a man, and that men don't cry. His mother holds him on her arms and told him that he could cry, that men could cry. "You were wrong, mom" Ranma thought as he watched. Then Ranma was six, and he was being awoken at four in the morning by his father, who told him they were going on a little trip. Ranma cried because he didn't want to wake up, he wanted his mommy. His father slapped him and told him not to be a damn little fool. Then he was sixteen and falling into the spring... the spring that would change his life as he knew it. He never had gotten rid of the curse. Then he was sixteen again, and saw Akane for the first time. Akane... she was so beautiful, so pure. And he felt the familiar lurch of his heart as he saw her... he saw her, Akane... HIS Akane... AKANE!!!!!!  
  
In a flash Ranma woke up as if from a nightmare. He looked around and saw the red water swirling around him. He jerked his arm violently and heard the bottle clatter to the floor and roll away into oblivion. He felt the searing pain shooting up his left arm, and saw the long wound across his wrist. He clamped his hand down on his wrist and tried to stand, but he felt his strength ebbing away, and he dropped back into the bathtub with a splash, sending the red water spilling across the tile floor. Ranma felt himself losing consciousness, but he couldn't! He had to reach Akane!  
  
"Akane! Oh God, Akane please help me! Akane!! AKANEEEE!!!"  
  
Ranma screamed her name one last time, as he sank into the water.  
  
"I've tried... Akane... it's up to you... please... save me ..." Ranma thought to himself, just before his world turned black.  
  
-R&R-  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid 


	3. All the Dogs of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma... [Sniff] YOU'VE CRUSHED MY GIRLHOOD DREAMS!! HAPPY NOW??  
  
Some Wonderful People I Must Thank: Lord Shinji, dogbertcarroll, dacrayZblaze1, Mirado the Black Warrior, The One above All, Wired Akane, XxSamurai89xX, gangsta-girl, Cheese, Josie'n the P. cats, Mezzrack, Gohan- Chan, and of course my beloved kitty-kat14. I don't know you all, but I love you all!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to everyone who sent a review, gave some advice, and encouraged me to keep writing this story. Thank You.  
  
*~*Dark Eyed Mermaid*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akane Tendo sat on the couch in her apartment, with the television on. She had been staring at it for the last half hour, but if her life had depended on it she couldn't have told you what was on. She was thinking about Ranma, fuming about Ranma.  
  
*That jerk. Think he can make a fool outta me does he?! No sir! I'm done with him... yeah... done with him... even thought he said that... he loved me... but ...*  
  
Akane was confused. Extremely confused. She massaged her forehead with her thumb and pointer finger, as though that might help her figure things out.  
  
*He said it. He said that he loved me. He never said that to Ukyo or Shampoo or Kodachi... I know he didn't. He didn't even LIKE any of them but Ukyo, and he never said he loved her... oh god ...*  
  
All those times he had tried to say something, tried to explain, she had never listened... all those times she had walked in on him with someone, he had been struggling, as though he were... trying to get away!  
  
*Oh dear god... what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?*  
  
Akane felt a tear slide down her cheek. She had really screwed things up this time. What if he never forgave her? What if he had already given up on her and moved on? True, it had only been several hours, so that was unlikely, but you could never tell with men.  
  
*Maybe I should just call him and explain. Thought the way I behaved that's asking a lot... I should go there. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll go over there and we can —*  
  
Suddenly Akane dropped to the floor as a searing pain overtook her. It was such pain as she had never felt before in her life, and she dropped to her knees, clutching her left wrist with her right hand and screamed in agony. Tears streamed down her face as she gripped her wrist, as the pain moved upward over her arm and stopped at the crook of her elbow. Then the pain stopped, as suddenly as it had started. Akane looked down at her arm, which looked normal apart from the scratches she had made with her nails. Then, while she was wondering what the fuck had happened here, another feeling came over her. It was a good feeling this time, a wonderful feeling. She had felt this way once in her life before when ... but... no... she hadn't touched the stuff in years! And she'd only tried it once!  
  
*What's happening...* Akane thought as she fought to clear her head. Then something else happened. Not a feeling this time though. She could see Ranma's apartment, no she was IN Ranma's apartment, and something was telling her to look in the bathroom. She reached out, she couldn't see her arm but it must have been there because the door swung open... and there in the tub was... *Akane! Oh God, Akane please help me! Akane!! AKANEE!!* Ranma lay in the bathtub, red water, she could hear his voice but his lips weren't moving! He wasn't moving!  
  
"RANMA!! NOOOO!! Blood... Blood everywhere! RANMA'S BLOOD!!"  
  
Akane woke up as if from a nightmare. She panted as though she'd just run a mile. The pain, the good feeling, the vision was gone. But in her head she heard one last thing:  
  
"...Akane... it's up to you... please... save me..."  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
Akane jumped up off the floor and hurled herself out of her apartment. She was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt, no shoes, no coat, it was raining outside. She didn't take her keys, money, phone, or even shut the door. None of that mattered. She ran down the stairs and out into the street. There were no cabs, no buses, and no people. No one could help her. So Akane did the only thing she could have done. She ran. She ran as though all the dogs of hell were at her heels. She cursed loudly as she stepped on a broken bottle and the glass cut her feet. But she didn't stop. Her lungs were burning from lack of air, but she didn't even slow down. Akane ran almost thirty blocks to Ranma's building. She burst through the door and ran up the stairs two at a time. She skidded to a halt at Ranma's apartment on the fifth floor and banged on the door.  
  
"RANMA! Ranma open the door! It's me, It's Akane! Ranma I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Ranma please! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
Akane knew that the vision had come to her for a reason. Something was badly wrong with Ranma. She had to get to him. Now. Akane stood back and kicked the door. It fell into the apartment with a loud crash and a shower of splinters and plaster. Akane dashed through the haze of floating plaster in the air and ran to the bathroom, only half knowing what she was going to find.  
  
"Ranma? Ranma where are you?? RANMAAAA!!"  
  
-R&R-  
  
*~*Dark Eyed Mermaid*~* 


	4. A Tear Drop in Red Water

Top o tha mornin' to yall!  
  
Sorry I left you with such a cliffhanger. I'm awful ain't I? I'm also a bit behind schedule because my mother made me unpack before she'd let me within a kilometer of the computer. I came home from my sojourn to the Emerald and Sceptered Isles to find 54 reviews waiting for me!! Thank you all so much! What a wonderful coming home gift! Couple of replies to reviews:  
  
Lord Shinji: I'M GETTING TO THE GOD DAMN LEMON! Lol several people have asked where the lemon is and the answer is THERE WILL BE LEMON just not for a couple of chaps.  
  
TinKerBell43: If you will recall the episode of the anime where we first meet Kodachi, Ranma saves her from a fall and lands on the roof of the Tendo home. When she comes around she sees Ranma for the first time and falls head over heels in love (or obsession as I prefer I think she's nuts) and paralyzes him with the powder stuff she has on the black roses. She then climbs on him and tries to kiss him, when Akane (who's bedroom they were right above) kicks her out off him. Kodachi runs off into the night and Akane, who goes into one of her annoying jealous pissy fits, leaves Ranma paralyzed on the roof.  
  
Firegal777: THANK YOU! I've asked my mother for a laptop for ages but noooo apparently I don't need one. Ah well at least you agree with me.  
  
To everyone else who sent a review, I say you this: thankyouverramuch!  
  
On with the story,  
  
*~*Dark Eyed Mermaid*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ranma? Ranma where are you?? RANMAAAA!!"  
  
Akane dashed to the bathroom and threw open the door. She looked in from over the threshold. Ranma lay, just as he had in her vision, in a tub full of translucent red water. He didn't move.  
  
"... Ran... ma... oh Ranma ..."  
  
Akane felt faint. The image before her became fuzzy, and the room began to spin. She gripped the doorframe and fought to keep on her feet. She knew that she still had to get Ranma help. She turned and dashed into the kitchen. She yanked the telephone out of the cradle with such force she almost pulled the entire thing off the wall. She dialed the emergency number.  
  
"This is a nightmare." She told herself, "This is all a horrible dream. I'll wake up in like an hour and tell Ranma about it. Then we'll laugh about it. Yes, we'll have a good laugh, and then I'll tell him I love him. Then we'll forget this nightmare and just think of it as what brought us together."  
  
This entire thought process took about half a second, because before Akane knew it she was hysterically telling the woman on the other end of the line what had happened and where Ranma lived.  
  
"Don't worry honey, the paramedics are on the way. They'll be there in five minutes just hold on."  
  
Akane thanked the woman and hung up. "That transaction was awfully real for a dream. But this is a dream. It HAS to be. Ranma would never ..."  
  
Akane went back to the bathroom and looked at Ranma's form, lying on his back in the tub. Akane got a sudden urge to be next to him. She stepped into the bathroom and knelt by the side of the tub. She could feel the now cold water soaking her pajama pants, and feel her cut feet being soothed by the water.  
  
*My feet are bleeding", thought Akane vaguely. "My blood... and Ranma's blood... they are one ...*  
  
"Ranma? Come on stupid, wake up. I never got to tell you how long I've been in love with you. We never got to get married. We never even got a chance to make love! Come on Ranma open your eyes! I hate this dream! It's too real! I can feel the wetness on my knees! I can feel the pain in my feet where I ran over the bottle! That fucking bottle. Who leaves broken bottles in the street anyway? What shithead left it there for me to step on? Ranma... come on... make this a dream! If it is a dream you'll wake up! *  
  
Akane shivered. It was cold in the bathroom. Ranma must have left a window open. Cold? How could she be cold? This was a dream, dreams aren't cold... nor did you feel water creeping up your legs as it soaked your pants, or pain in your cut feet... no... you didn't...  
  
Akane knew then. This wasn't a dream. She knew that Ranma lay dead in red water.  
  
Or did he?  
  
Akane reached out a shaking hand towards Ranma's neck. She put two fingers under his jawbone and felt for a pulse. After what seemed a thousand years, Akane let out a laugh of triumph. A pulse. Not a strong pulse, nor a steady one, but a pulse. Ranma was alive.  
  
"Ranma. I knew you wouldn't let go."  
  
Akane brushed the hair out of Ranma's face. He looked so young. Like a child. Akane looked closer and saw that he had tear marks trailing down his face. Ranma had been crying... why?  
  
Then it hit her. The full force of what lay before her smacked Akane in the face. Ranma had tried to kill himself. Because of her.  
  
"Oh... Ranma." Akane could think of nothing else to say. Or think. Her mind had become numb with probably shock, fear, guilt, grief, or horror. Maybe all of these. Perhaps none. Akane didn't know. She didn't know anything. In that moment, Akane was nothing. She wasn't a person with comprehension of any emotions, even her own.  
  
Akane took Ranma's face in her hands and touched her forehead to his. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and fall into the water with a tiny splash. She didn't know why she was crying.  
  
Suddenly the world around her erupted with noise and movement. Akane was pulled back by a pair of hands and helped to her feet. The hands led her out of the bathroom and sat her down on the couch in the living room. Akane didn't argue. She slowly slipped out of her numb state as she heard a gentle female voice calling her name.  
  
"Akane? Are you Akane?"  
  
Akane gulped and nodded.  
  
"My name is Moriko Nakamura. The paramedics are taking care of Ranma right now. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Akane looked at Moriko. She tried to speak but the words caught in her throat. She didn't want to tell this kind woman that she had killed Ranma.  
  
"I just found him... he cut his wrist... he won't wake up. But he's alive. I KNOW he's alive. I checked his pulse. He is alive isn't he? I wasn't wrong? He's going to be OK right?"  
  
Moriko took Akane's hands in hers. Akane had a sudden flash of Déjà vu as she recalled Ranma doing the same thing only hours ago. Ranma.  
  
"Yes he is alive. That's all I know right now."  
  
A paramedic came out of the bathroom holding a small bottle in his hands and gestured to Moriko to come to him. Moriko told Akane to wait. She went over to the man and took the bottle from him. The paramedic muttered something incoherent to Moriko who looked at him with despair in her eyes. "Get him out of here NOW. We gotta get that shit out of him." The man nodded and moved aside as two paramedics lifted Ranma onto a stretcher. Akane saw the water dripping onto the floor and soaking the blanket they draped over him. Moriko came back over to Akane.  
  
"Do you want to come in the ambulance with him?"  
  
Akane nodded again. She couldn't speak. Moriko seemed to understand. She took Akane's hand, and led her out of the apartment after the stretcher.  
  
-R&R-  
  
*~*Dark Eyed Mermaid*~* 


	5. Angels Wear Stilettos

Hey guys!  
  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and for being so eternally patient with me! I have a good excuse though! I'm taking my SATs on May 1st, and we've all been working our asses off. I'm sorry the chapters have been so short, I take your note Kalen Darkmoon and Doctor Emmit Brown and I will do my damndest to make them longer without babbling.  
  
Kat14: {DEEP SIGH] The reason he didn't turn into a girl, genius, was the fact that he was sitting in a tub of HOT water!! I said specifically "he turned on the HOT water tap..." LOL. It's ok people, I know her personally, so I can talk to her like this (.  
  
Doctor Emmit Brown: Dammit. I know it's just a little thing but it's still annoying. But you're right. Could you do me a favor and tell me exactly which manga the botched wedding takes place in? I've been trying to find it for eons with no success.  
  
Sayurichan1432: WOAHWOAHWOAH!!! I'm glad you like the story dude, but lets not resort to bodily harm here!! LMAO. I'm doing the best I can in the updating dept, and I'm tres flattered that you like my story!  
  
On! On with le story! Story awaaaaaaay!! (Gallops off into the sunset leaving some very confused people in her wake).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akane sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She sat in a chair with bandages wrapped around her cut feet. She had sat here for what felt like hours, as the last human being she had seen was the nurse who asked for a number where they could reach Ranma's "next of kin". Akane had wanted to slap the stupid woman for talking like Ranma was going to die, but of course she hadn't and had given her Soun Tendo's phone number. Genma had gone off on one of his eternal "training trips" about six months ago, and hadn't been seen or heard of since. But Akane felt certain that wherever he had gone, her father would be able to find him. Besides, she needed someone. Someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right, someone to tell her, above all, that she hadn't been responsible. Akane wanted someone to tell her that she had not killed the man she loved. She shivered. She wished that they might have given her a blanket or something. Her pants were still damp from the water on the bathroom floor. She listened, but all she could here was the crackling static sound of the intercom summoning various doctors to various patients. She wondered who was taking care of Ranma. Were they good? Were they good enough?  
  
Clackclackclackclackclack...  
  
Akane jerked her head up. She knew that sound. There was only one person in the world who made a sound like that!  
  
Akane leapt out of the chair ignoring the pain in her feet and ran toward what she called that day and every day after that, her Angel of Mercy.  
  
"NABIKI!!"  
  
Nabiki ran towards her, tripping slightly on her six-inch heels that clattered loudly on the linoleum. Akane flung herself into her sister's arms. She breathed in her perfume. She felt a weight lift off her chest. Nabiki was here. Akane wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Oh Akane! Dad called me the second he hung up with the doctor. He told me to come and tell you that he's gone to find Mr. Saotome. He didn't tell me where he was going, but he did say he was sure he knew where to find him." Nabiki stepped back and looked her sister up and down. Then she added in a softer voice: "How's Ranma?"  
  
Akane's heart dropped into her stomach. She had hoped Nabiki would bring some kind of news from the doctor.  
  
"I don't know anything more than you do, sis. We came in, must have been at least a two hours ago. No one's told me anything Oneechan, and I'm so scared!"  
  
Nabiki lead Akane over to the row of orange plastic chairs and they sat down. Nabiki faced her sister.  
  
"Tell me everything little sis. Don't leave a thing out."  
  
Akane gulped and started to tell her. For several minutes Nabiki didn't say anything, but just listened.  
  
"... And he was kissing me Nabiki, and it felt so good and so right! It felt like nothing could come between us ever again. And then I saw them...all those stupid bitches that tried to get Ranma away from me... I just saw them in my mind's eye, and it was like I was sixteen again, all the rage and jealousy, I felt it so much it was like it was all happening again ..."  
  
Akane trailed off. "And that's what happened. When I got to the apartment he'd –"  
  
"You don't have to say it sis."  
  
Nabiki rubbed her head. "So basically your telling me that you paid Ranma a visit in your pajamas, at the precise moment he was lying in the bathroom dying, deduced that that was the reason he didn't answer the door, and broke the door down? Is that what your saying?"  
  
Akane looked at the floor. Nabiki stared. "Akane... How did you know?"  
  
Akane hesitated. Would Nabiki think she was some kind of freak? Would she think she was lying? But then she thought, *this is my sister. If I can't trust her who can I trust?... Nabiki's different now, I can trust her. And she'll know... she'll understand. *  
  
So Akane told Nabiki about her vision. When she'd finished, she finally looked up from the floor, and saw Nabiki had an expression on her face that she could not quite read.  
  
"Oneechan ..."  
  
"Akane, did you ever-"  
  
Suddenly Akane heard her name called. She turned to see Moriko, the woman with the paramedics coming towards her. She and Nabiki stood to meet her.  
  
"Hello I'm Dr Nakamura. You are ..."  
  
Nabiki introduced herself, and Dr Nakamura turned to Akane. "I need to ask you a few questions about Ranma. Are you ok with that?"  
  
Akane nodded. She hoped the questions would involve Akane getting some sort of hint about how Ranma was doing.  
  
"OK. I'll be blunt with you Akane, do you know if Ranma has a past with drugs?"  
  
Akane started. "Drugs? No, not Ranma. He takes care of his body; he's a martial artist! He knows how stupid that sort of stuff is." Akane said, feeling if not mildly hypocritical.  
  
Dr Nakamura looked at Akane over her glasses. Then took her hands in hers like she had done back at the apartment.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to tell you this Akane, but we found heroin in Ranma's blood. We also found a bottle of it in the bathroom, so there's no doubt as to what it is."  
  
Akane's stomach lurched. She doubled over and fell to her knees. The whole room was spinning, and Akane didn't know whether she was going to throw up, faint, cry, scream or laugh. So she didn't do any of them. She was vaguely aware of Nabiki dropping to her knees beside her and putting both arms around her, wrapping her in a safe haven of love and sisterly protection. She was also vaguely aware of Nabiki conversing with Dr Nakamura, but she didn't hear what about. All she could hear or feel was the heroin coursing through Ranma's veins, and Ranma's voice, calling her name, and speaking what may perhaps have been his final words.  
  
-R&R-  
  
*~*Dark Eyed Mermaid*~* 


	6. Trapped in Purgatory and Silent Epiphany

Nihao! Crap, I now have no more excuses not to give you people updates because my SATs are OVER!!!!!! JOY TO THE WORLD!!!! But before I go get drunk and celebrate my victory over the tyranny of the Bureau of Education, I must write!  
  
Kat14: Oh come on painkillers? Look Ranma took the shit the first time at a point in his life when he needed something to relieve the pain, and quite frankly codeine doesn't cut it in some cases. And he didn't just DECIDE to shoot up! He thought the love of his life had just given him the heave-ho forever, and he wanted to end it, but he didn't have the guts to do it in his right mind. OK fine I admit he would have turned into a girl when the water got cold but it would have taken too long to explain to the paramedics and besides its my fic so leave me alone. I LOVE YOU :-P  
  
Ryu Xander Himura: Angels wear stilettos cuz I said so!! LOL and YES! Male angels DO wear stilettos! Heaven is just FULL of these Drag Queen angels all wearing Prada! Hahahahahahaha!!  
  
Billy's Evil Queen: Thank you so much! You have no clue what that means to me! And btw, what Billy are you talking about?  
  
Wired Akane: Thanks for the tip! I'll definitely check up on that.  
  
Doctor Emmit Brown: Before Nabiki's arrival, Akane feels lost and alone. She has no idea what is happening, and hoping for any sign that she is even still connected to the real world. With Nabiki comes something to hold on to, and something to keep her feet firmly on the ground.  
  
Other glorious reviewers: Jessica, the One Above All, Lil DJ Bunnie, Phantom Crossing, Satans Little Angel, superpie16, Karen McCoy, duct tape, tasuke*no*miko, etc. THANK YOU!!!  
  
And an extra special shout out to my old friend Ben Nakamura for the loan of his last name!  
  
Story time! Gather round children!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma was lost.  
  
He looked around him, but all he could see before him was thick, swirling mist, but it was not so thick he could not breath. He started to run, but then stopped. What point was there in running when there was nowhere to go? He looked down at himself, and started. He was wearing no shirt, and his black pants were soaking wet. But not with water. He brushed his hand over his pant leg and looked at his palm. It was covered in blood. Ranma gave a cry of dismay. He suddenly remembered what he had done, the stupid thing he had done. He remembered the heroine, that disgusting, vile, evil toxin that had been so tempting six years ago, and he had obeyed the call once again the night before. He remembered the razor, the dripping sound that had annoyed him, the water the never-ending red water, his memories, his mother... his Akane. His call to Akane.  
  
"Oh God! What have I done??"  
  
Ranma ran blindly through the haze of mist, not caring what or who he ran into, just as long as he could have some clue as to what had happened. Then he stopped short. He heard a voice, a firm voice, a demanding voice. A voice full of pain...  
  
"Come on Ranma open your eyes! I hate this dream! It's too real... Ranma come on make this a dream! If it is a dream you'll wake up!"  
  
"AKANE!" Ranma spun around in place trying to determine where the voice was coming from. But all he succeeded in doing was making himself dizzy. "Akane where are you? I'm trying to wake up! Someone wake me up! Please someone help me! WHERE THE HELL AM I??"  
  
Ranma stood still. *I'm dead* He thought to himself. *I must be. But where is that voice coming from? Is this hell? Will I forever hear her voice and not be able to find her? Is this my punishment for taking my own life? *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akane silently took the pills offered her by Dr Nakamura. She felt numb. Ranma with heroine?  
  
"I'm sorry you had a shock Akane, but we had to know."  
  
Akane nodded. Then she spoke, the words catching in her throat, as though they did not really want to come out. But Akane knew they had to be spoken.  
  
"How is Ranma? Is he going to live or not? You may not know this doctor, but Ranma is my fiancé. I love him with every ounce of my being, and I have to know if he is going to live. Because if he doesn't... then ..."  
  
Akane trailed off not knowing what else to say. She waited. Dr Nakamura sighed.  
  
"It was very difficult Akane. By the time you got to the apartment, Ranma had lost a great deal of blood. The fact that he had an obscenely large dosage of heroine in his remaining blood created a much bigger problem. He had nearly 35 millimeters in him Akane. Quite frankly, it's amazing that he's still alive at all." She shifted uncomfortably and continued. "But as you told us, he is physically very strong, and does seem to be very healthy. Therefore he has a much better chance of pulling through than someone of lesser strength and health." Dr Nakamura shifted again. She really didn't want to say what she had to say. Sometimes she really hated this job.  
  
"So we've given him transfusions, managed to flush out most of the heroine from his bloodstream, and really, we've done all we can. The rest is up to Ranma. See the thing is, when someone has an accident, say, and they're injured, they have an incentive, a reason, to fight their injuries and regain health. It's just as much psychological as it is medical. But when someone commits suicide, they feel they have no reason to fight for their lives, so they give up... and ..."  
  
"They die? Is that what you're trying to say? They leg go and they just die?"  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is, combining the blood loss, the heroine, and the fact that Ranma tried to commit suicide, his chances are not very good."  
  
Dr Nakamura took a deep breath. "Ranma is presently in a state of comatose. If he doesn't wake up within about 24 hours, the chances of him waking up at all are pretty slim, if nothing. I'm so sorry."  
  
And she was. At that moment, Dr Nakamura would have given any amount of riches to erase the look of agony that swept across Akane Tendo's face at these words.  
  
Akane stood. "Thank you doctor, for being straight with me. I'd like to go find my sister now, if you don't mind." With that she swept out of Dr Nakamura's office and into the hall. She walked with the air of one who has been broken, drained. She didn't cry. There was no spirit left in her to make her cry.  
  
She didn't want to see Ranma. She didn't want to look into his blank, pale face and silently ask him why.  
  
As Akane Tendo walked down the hallway of the hospital, she came to a decision. It wasn't actually a decision, more of a realization, an epiphany. Not processed like a thought, or sensed like an emotion, but it was there, and deep in her subconscious, she felt it, and acknowledged it.  
  
Akane knew that if Ranma let go, then she would go with him.  
  
-R&R-  
  
*~*Dark Eyed Mermaid*~* 


	7. Behind Blue Eyes

Hiiiidy ho.  
  
Uuuuugh. Toooo much celebration. Ah well back to the keyboard to crank out the next chappy.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma ½. Never have never will. Nor do I own the song "Behind Blue Eyes" sung by The Who/Limp Bizkit, though it's one of my favorite songs and I wish I did. I wanted to make one song chapter in this story, and I thought this song went really well with it.  
  
Do you know what lies behind MY blue eyes? NO! And you never will!!!! HAHA! Well, Kat14 knows but she'll never tell... riiiiight?  
  
Kat14: I'm not even going to bother talking to you cuz I'm going to see you at school tomorrow. LOVE YOU!  
  
Wired Akane: Curses. I hate it when I do that. But thank you for pointing that out, cuz I'm usually scarily anal about spelling. I actually came up with that theory myself. I'm fascinated by the relationship between physical and mental health, and also I've always believed that if you really have enough of an incentive and a will, you can pretty much overcome anything. I'm thrilled you like the story! Thanks for sticking by the story and me!  
  
Anime-Tanker002: Worry not. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve in that department. Ranma used heroine when he was 19 and his mom died. He wanted something to relieve the pain, even temporarily (see chapter 2). Thanks!  
  
Other Lovely Reviewers: The One Above All, Kitara-Kama, Sailorcrystaldestiny, Kibethan, dacrayZblaze1, Turkiss, Little Natsu, sunfire-moondesire, Kalen Darkmoon, Ryu Xander Himura, MercuryDestiny, dralan, Yaone-chan, and Plangkye. YOU ARE ALL TRULY WONDERFUL PEOPLE!  
  
There will be a bunch of sudden changes of scene in this chap, and my comps being a bitch so it won't let me mark it, so try to stay alert to changes.  
Let's get on with it shall we?  
  
_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
**_  
Akane was back in the cold hard chair. But this time she wasn't alone. Nabiki sat beside her, snoring softly, her hair tangled in her obscenely big hoop earrings, and her now badly scuffed shoes lying in a heap next to her stockinged feet. There were lines of heavy eyeliner and mascara down her cheeks where tears had carried them. Akane smiled in spite of herself. It wasn't often that she saw her prim and neat sister in such a state of disarray. She knew that Nabiki would never forgive herself if she could only see how she looked right now, sleeping in such a time and place, almost as if she were letting down the guard she had spent many years building up. Akane could see the soft side of her though, and she knew that it was only for her or Kasumi that Nabiki would ever risk scuffing her shoes. Akane felt immensely touched. She reached out and mercifully untangled Nabiki's hair from her earrings.  
  
Suddenly Nabiki was jerked awake, but not because of Akane's gentle touch. Two men were running down the echoing hall as fast as their aging legs would allow them, and they looked highly upset. Both Akane and Nabiki jumped out of their seats to run and embrace their father, who grabbed his daughters and held on as though he was reluctant ever to let go again.  
  
"Oh Akane, is it true? Did Ranma really try to kill himself?"  
  
Akane felt her heart cringe at the mention of Ranma's name. But she stepped back to look Soun in the eye. She had expected to see them full of his ever-present tears, but there were none. Only a despairing look that frightened Akane still more.  
  
"Yes dad, it's true."  
  
The other man grunted. Akane looked over to meet the eyes of Genma Saotome, Ranma's mostly-missing-in-action father. She was shocked when she saw in his eyes, not fear, or hurt, or even worry. Anger. Cold, steely anger that burned through Akane like fire to the depth of her soul. He said nothing. He didn't have to. His eyes told Akane all she needed to know.  
  
_**No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies  
**_  
"You don't even care do you?"  
  
Genma looked at her, startled that she had addressed him directly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You couldn't give less of a shit that your only child is laying somewhere in there dying. You've never cared about him, and now you dare to have that look in your eyes that say nothing to me except that you don't care!"  
  
"Akane!" Soun gasped. He had heard his youngest daughter say some terrible things, but this certainly took home the gold.  
  
"You know it dad! All you have to do is look at him! Look at his expression! Do you see any fear? Anything that would even convey a hint of concern! And don't look at me like I'm crazy, don't tell me you don't see it!"  
  
"Tendo, kindly tell your daughter too keep her hysterics to herself. I am not interesting in her ramblings." Genma said stoically.  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you care about whether Ranma lives or dies, and maybe I will" Akane snarled.  
  
Genma hesitated, and then to Akane's surprise, he turned and faced her directly.  
  
"Quite frankly Akane, I think it would be more in Ranma's own interest if he were to die."  
  
Following this sentence was one of the loudest silences ever not heard by human ears.  
  
_**But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be**_  
  
The silence was broken by Soun, whose voice was raised barely an octave above a whisper. "You can't mean that Saotome."  
  
"I do. Ranma has disgraced not only himself, but me and the family name and honor."  
  
Akane gaped. Then opened her mouth to give Genma a piece of her mind, but never got the chance.  
  
"Are you Mr. Saotome?" asked a male voice behind her. Akane spun round to face a gruff, stern looking man wearing a lab coat. Standing behind him was Moriko Nakamura, looking highly upset and confused.  
  
"I am." Replied Genma, giving Akane a dark look that told her this discussion was far from over.  
  
"I'm Dr Sadako, Ranma's surgeon. I understand that this must be a painful time for you Mr. Saotome, but it is our policy to be blunt and forward with our patients and their families." He shifted, but not uncomfortably, as Moriko had been. He didn't seem the slightest bit afraid to tell the news he brought, and in one heart-stopping moment, Akane knew what that news was.  
  
"Ranma has been on life support since he arrived here. As Dr Nakamura informed Miss Tendo, in cases such as his, the patient, if he or she is to wake up at all, they will wake up within approximately twenty- four hours. It has been about that now, Mr. Saotome, and, with your permission, we would like to take Ranma off the life support."  
  
Akane's heart stopped. Her blood turned to ice in her veins and she felt every cell in her body turn cold. "You can't do that!" she screamed. "You can't! Mr. Saotome please!"  
  
Genma ignored Akane. He turned to Dr Sadako and nodded. "Yes. I think that would be the kindest thing at this point."  
  
"The kindest thing!? For who!?" Akane felt as though she were once again in a nightmare. She couldn't move or breathe. She heard Soun's voice and it pulsed through her head: "Saotome, please reconsider! They said 'probably' didn't they? Surely there's a chance-"  
  
"Tendo, I've made my decision."  
  
"Dr Nakamura," said Dr Sadako turning to Moriko, "they've moved Ranma, so I'm not quite sure where he is. Could you please-"  
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN'T!! YOU CAN'T KILL RANMA!!"  
  
Akane rushed towards Genma, but Moriko grabbed her by the arms. She turned to the young doctor, her eyes flooding. "You! I thought you understood! I thought you cared! LIAR!! Now you're going to stand by and let Ranma die!"  
  
Akane turned to Nabiki imploringly, but her sister looked back at her with wide, helpless eyes, clouded by tears and confusion. There was no one left. No one left who could help her, or help Ranma. She knew what she had to do.  
  
_**I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_  
  
"I'm sorry Moriko" she muttered, and with one swipe of her arm sent Moriko hurtling into the concrete wall. Then she ran. She ran, once again, as though all the dogs of hell were at her heels. Once again on a rescue mission for Ranma.  
  
She realized, as she ran, that she hadn't a clue where Ranma was. She didn't slow down though. Her subconscious was telling her that this was madness, that she could be running straight past him. But she somehow knew she wasn't. She could practically hear him...  
  
"Akaaaaneeeee! Akaaaaaneeee! Where are yooou?" Ranma knew he was getting closer. He ran, but he didn't know where he was running. He didn't know where he was going, but he somehow knew that every stride he ran was taking him a little closer to freedom.  
  
Akane skidded to a halt in front of the door to room 1323. She knew he was behind it. She KNEW. She jerked the door open and ducked inside. Ranma lay on his back. He had a tube of clear liquid running into his elbow and a large white bandage wrapped around his left wrist. There was a machine on a table beside him that every few seconds let out a slow steady "beep- beep-beep". There was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, obstructing his face. He was barely recognizable. But he was Ranma.  
  
"Nakamura! Are you all right?!"  
  
Moriko groaned and rubbed her head. For a second she couldn't remember what had happened. Then it hit her. Akane had thrown her into the wall to prevent Mr. Saotome from getting to Ranma. Because Mr. Saotome wanted to shut down life support. Because Akane loved Ranma so very much...  
  
"Nakamura, we have to catch her! God only knows what she might do! Where is Ranma? She must have gone there."  
  
Moriko was battling with her conscience. She had two options. And she didn't like either of them particularly. She could lose her job if she chose one, and she could end a life and destroy another if she chose the other.  
  
**_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you  
_**  
"Nakamura!"  
  
"All right! All right! Come on, he's down here."  
  
And she began to run towards the room where she knew quite well Ranma was being kept. As she approached room 1323, she felt a fire burning in her heart. The fire could have been compassion, pity, empathy, or perhaps she was just touched by Akane's love. She didn't know. But whatever it was, it was what caused her to say: "I think he's upstairs! Come on!" And lead the troupe including Dr Sadako, Soun, Genma, and Nabiki crashing through the door to the south staircase.  
  
What the hell am I DOING?? Thought Moriko as she raced blindly up the stairs to nowhere. "I could lose my JOB for this!   
  
But she kept running. Go Akane" she thought to herself. Hurry. I'll buy you some time. Go and do what you will. Your love is your own.   
  
Akane stepped towards Ranma. She reached out and stroked his face. He didn't flinch. Then she heard running footsteps coming towards the room. No! She froze in horror, but the footsteps ran past. They'll be back thought Akane, and looked around the room. She grabbed a chair from the side of the empty bed next to Ranma's, and stuck it under the doorknob. She had no idea how to proceed, but her hands moved with the solemnity and calm of one who is being controlled by some force unknown to the human mind.  
  
**_No one bites back as hard  
_****_On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_**  
  
Akane saw her hands move up towards Ranma's face. She stroked his cheek. It was warm and rough. He hadn't shaved in a while.  
  
"Come on now my love. It's time to wake up."  
  
She used the same words she remembered her mother whispering to her every morning. This was the one thing that would ever wake her up as a child. The harmonious, laughing, loving voice that could only have come from her beautiful mother.  
  
"Mom... help me to wake him. Tell him I need him. I don't know if he can hear me, but you can. I know you can. Even after you were gone I knew you'd never left me. Now I need you more than ever. Help me... mommy please ..."  
  
She spoke so softly that she herself barely heard it. But she knew her mother had. She was everywhere.  
  
'Ranma... do you know who I am?'  
'Yes. You're Akane's mom. She looks just like you.'  
'Are you ready to go back now? Do you want to go back? It will be hard if you do, you know. You will live forever knowing that you tried to end your own life. And your father is angry Ranma, very angry. And Akane-'  
'If I do go back... will Akane still want me? Will she forgive me?'  
'That I cannot predict. You will have to find out for yourself. Are you willing to risk it? Do you want to try one last time? This is your last chance Ranma. You will get no more. What is your decision?'  
  
"Ranma?" Akane's voice cracked briefly with panic. She could hear footsteps. She didn't know if it was them, but she knew she didn't have long. "Ranma? Please wake up! Your father's lost his mind! If you don't wake up he'll let them shut down the life support! Ranma I know you can hear me! I heard you! I heard you call me, and now I'm calling you. Hear me Ranma. Open your eyes."  
  
**_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
_****_As my conscience seems to be  
_****_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengance  
_****_That's never free_**  
  
"Akane? Akane come now, this is ridiculous! Open the door!"  
  
Akane spun around so fast that her neck cricked. But she didn't even notice. Her heart was numb with panic. It was too late. Ranma was going to die. After he had come so far, after he had gone to such great lengths to reach her-  
  
"He wants to live!" Akane screamed at the door, not caring if they knew she was in the room. "He came to me! He doesn't want to die! He wants to live!"  
  
She rose to her feet and took battle stance. She didn't care who she had to fight and how hard she had to fight them; she wasn't going to let them take him.  
  
Suddenly there was a choking sound behind her. Akane spun around again to face Ranma, and saw that his head was jerking convulsively, as if he were trying to free his head. She looked and saw that his eyes were still shut. He wasn't awake. The machine next to him started beeping loud and fast.  
  
"What's happening?!" Akane yelled to the door. "What's going on?!"  
  
**_No one know how to say  
_****_That they're sorry and don't worry  
_****_I'm not telling lies_**  
  
"Akane, he may be trying to breath on his own! Take the tube out of his mouth!" Yelled Moriko through the door.  
  
"Nakamura-" Dr Sadako began, but Moriko cut him off "Oh shut up, you were going to let him off anyway what does it matter to you who does it?"  
  
Akane barely heard them. She leaned over Ranma's convulsing form and gently slid the tube out of his throat. For a moment he lay motionless. The machine beeped wildly. Akane held her own breath. For a moment there was no oxygen in the whole room as she watched. Then Ranma's chest rose and fell, very gently. It was barely a flutter. But it was enough. Akane's heart thudded in her chest. Now if he would open his eyes.  
  
'Ranma? The time is now. Do you go back or do you go forward?'  
  
'I... I...'  
  
'NOW!'  
  
Akane didn't even turn around when she heard loud, regular thuds on the door. She knew that they were going to break it down. Break down the door, just like she had done at Ranma's apartment. Only she had done it to save his life. They were doing it to end it. She knew her time was up.  
  
"Ranma ..." and without thinking, Akane took Ranma's face in her hands and looked at his closed eyelids. She imagined his eyes, his bright, clear, blue eyes. She imagined seeing her reflection in them. She slowly lowered her face to Ranma's and pressed her lips to his. For a moment there was no sound, no murderers crashing through the door. No annoying machines that were the one link between a person's life and death. There was nothing but Akane's determination to have Ranma live, and Ranma's purgatorial existence. Ranma's lips were warm. Akane would never have known that just hours ago he was clutching fast to his life, and even now his minutes were numbered. For less than twelve seconds she was suspended over Ranma's supine form, before she felt something. The feeling that you get when you think you might... be being watched.  
  
She hardly dared to open her eyes. She slowly lifted her head. Slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Akane Tendo would never, for the rest of her life, be able to name what she felt, when she saw her own reflection in Ranma's bright, clear, blue eyes.  
  
**_No one knows what its like  
_****_To be the bad man  
_****_To be the sad man  
_****_Behind blue eyes._**  
  
-R&R-  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid


	8. We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us

HE LIVES! HE LIVES! YAAAAY! Of course, I could have made him die, but that's not how I wanted this story to end. So yes, Ranma lives on, but Genma is miiiiiighty pissed. I think this is a record! I got 26 reviews for this chapter alone! Thank you all so much! Your responses are what keep me writing, and as long as they keep coming, I will keep writing. Peace out.   
**  
Review Responses:**   
**Ryu Xander Himura:** Yes, this means you'll get a lemon. Lol, thanks for being so patient with me. :-).   
**Lady Mokodane:** Thank you for waiting! I'm glad my work makes you happy.   
**Dralan:** Yeah, I guess it's true that Genma wouldn't really pull the plug on Ranma. However I DETEST Genma for the way he treats Ranma, so this was my way of making everyone else hate him as much as I do. Heehee, maybe I'm just a little twisted like that, but I have a little surprise in store for the bastard.   
**Moi:** I'm incredibly flattered. Thank you. That means more to me then you'll ever know :-). **Firegal777:** bows back I'm glad you liked it!   
**Kitara-Kama:** hands a tissue. I get the idea! Thank you!   
**Little Natsu:** I don't think I could bring myself to kill Akane. At least not in this story. Heehee. **Night Mare579:** I'm glad you overcame your skeptics to give this story a chance. Thank you for telling me you like it.   
**Xero-ghost:** I'm happy that you grew to like my story, but I'm wondering why it made you almost angry?   
**Lily Tsukino:** MUAHAHAHA! Yes! I am mean! I am a bitch from hell. Actually I'm not that bad. I hope the last couple of chaps are worth the wait.   
**Biyabo:** One of the few times in my life I will say I'm glad I made someone cry :-). I'm actually thinking of doing a sequel to I.T.W.Y., cause I had a lot of ideas that I just didn't have space to cram it all in this one. But that is a great idea! Thanks! I'll be sure to give you credit if you read it, deal?   
Everyone Else I'm Too Lazy To Go Through: **Mezzrack, KT, uy, lil2far, superpie16, Angel152169, Wired Akane, turkis, Liss, Kayemsi, dacrayZblaze1, The One above All, MercuryDestiny, Kalen Darkmoon, **and** Kat14.  
**  
You don't know what it means to me to hear that my stories are appreciated. Thank you and goodnight. Zzzzzzzzz. Wha? Oh right, the story.  
  
"I just don't understand it", muttered Dr Sadako under his breath.   
"What's there to understand?" Snapped Moriko. "The boy's alive." She smiled at Akane. "the boy's alive."   
Akane didn't see the smile. Ranma hadn't looked her in the eye since he had opened them, as a spilt second later the door had come crashing down and in had spilled Genma's entourage. Now she was standing against the opposite wall, staring openly at him, willing him to look at her. "Look at me, Ranma", thought Akane, "say something to me...please...anything but this silence." Ranma looked at his lap. He still didn't say a word. Akane restrained herself. When she first saw Ranma open his eyes, her heart had soared, and she had felt such...there was no other word for it: pride. She understood that Ranma had overcome his own demons to come back to her, and she was proud. But now she wanted to know. Was it her who had driven him to do this? And why had he used heroine? Akane resisted the urge to grab his shoulders and shake him.   
  
"Ranma."   
  
Everyone in the room turned. Genma had stepped out of the shadows where he had been lurking for about ten minutes. He strode over to Ranma's bed, his arms crossed, looking at the floor. His face was grave. Genma had not aged well. The years of training and running from his wife and those he had cheated, drinking sake and beating Ranma to the last fish had finally come back to bite him in the ass. His age had begun to show on his face and in his martial arts; he was not as strong or as fast as he once had been. His dark, angry face held the trace of a pained grimace, as though he were in pyhsical pain, and Akane's sharp eyes saw his legs locking and buckling slightly with each step. "Arthritis" she thought. In spite of herself, in that moment, without quite knowing it, Akane pitied Genma Saotome.   
  
But only for a second.  
  
"How could you do this Ranma?! You stupid, stupid boy! You-you disgrace! You have single-handedly tainted the Saotome name forever! Was that what you wanted?! WAS IT??" Genma was almost apoplectic. He seemed to be boiling over with inexpressible fury. The two doctors were cowering near the wall, looking like they felt they should interfere, but unwilling to risk life and limb. Ranma, with every word his father yelled, sank lower and lower into his bed, as though he were trying to be swallowed up by the earth. His long hair hid his eyes, and Akane wondered briefly if he was crying. Genma leaned in toward his son, until they were less than six inches apart. He spoke in a soft and dangerous voice, that everyone in the room heard:   
  
"As far as I am concerned, boy, you-are-not-my-son." Then he raised his voice to a bellow, as though he were trying out different ways to make his son feel his worst. "THANK THE GODS YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD! THE SHAME WOULD HAVE KILLED HER!!!"   
  
**"SHUT UP!!!!!"   
**  
Genma stopped yelling and stared at Ranma, as though about to demand how he dare speak to his father that way. But Ranma remained motionless. The voice had not come from him. Everyone turned to face the far wall. Akane stood, her red aura pulsing around her, drumming like a heartbeat. Everyone backed away. Her hand balled into fists, her eyes hidden in the shadows of her hair, she began to step slowly toward Genma. Akane raised her head so she could look Genma straight in his bloodshot eyes. He gulped. In Akane's eyes, flame licked at her pupils. Her red aura radiated intense heat directed at Genma, and the intensity of her anger nearly knocked him off his feet. Akane stopped just a foot short of Genma. He sweated.  
  
"Don't you EVER speak to Ranma that way again. Do you hear me? EVER!"   
Akane spoke softly, but her voice quavered with anger. As she continued, her voice grow in volume with each word.   
"How you could DARE to say those things to him, I can't think! When it's just as much your fault as anyone else's (in her head, Akane thought 'mine') that he's here! Maybe Saotome, MAYBE if you'd spent a little more time thinking of your son's well being than yourself, he wouldn't have been driven this far! Did you ever ONCE ask him what HE wanted?? NO!! And you know why?? BECAUSE YOU'RE A SELFISH, HYPOCRITICAL, MANIPULATIVE, TWISTED HUMAN BEING!!!!!"  
  
"TENDO!" Genma turned to Soun, and pointed accusingly at Akane. "Are you just going to let her speak to me like that??" When Soun didn't answer, he faced Akane again; he was no longer scared, but livid.   
  
"I knew from the start you were trouble Akane. I should never have allowed this-" he spat the word out as if it were a joke -"'engagement' to take place. As of today, you will have nothing to do with my son."   
  
Akane let out a wild laugh. "But Saotome, I thought he was no longer your son!"   
  
Genma flushed. He stuttered, but Akane cut him off.   
  
"Get over it, Saotome" she turned to look at Ranma. "Because I'm going to marry your son." Ranma's head jerked up. He looked at Akane, with an expression that was not surprise, but wonder. Just simple wonder. Akane approached Ranma's bedside, and dropped to her knees.   
  
"Ranma... I made the biggest mistake of my life when I walked out of your apartment. You did nothing wrong. I accept the blame for this incident, and I will never forgive myself. But if you... maybe... could forgive me... I would like to be your wife. I love you Ranma, and I will never say anything again, for the rest of my life, that will come from deeper in my heart."   
  
Akane closed her eyes and lowered her head. A silence rang through the room, as everyone stared at the pair. Akane heard Ranma shift, and speak the first words he had since he had woken up. So softly only Akane heard it. Six words that would be the most beautiful sound Akane would ever hear.   
  
"Stupid Tomboy. I love you too."   
  
Akane jumped into Ranma's arms and Ranma held her to him so tightly he might have crushed her. As they held each other, the same thought spun through both their minds at once:   
  
'I'll never let go again.'  
  
-R&R-  
  
Dark Eyed Mermaid


End file.
